mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mallow/Tachi's version
The updates the creator made after noticing this character is too unbalanced may have gone a bit too far, because Mallow's damage output is unusually low. Mallow is very faithful to the source game, having long-ranged attacks and the ability to heal himself, though he lacks the timed hit mechanic, unlike the same creator's Geno, and the sound effects still have background music in them. ) |Image = File:TachiMallowPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Tachi |Downloadlink = 隠れ唄跡地隠れ宿 |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mallow is a three-buton character with a rather strange button layout, using , , and , with being used for light Normals, for medium Normals and for heavy Normals; Mallow's gameplay has many similarities with the same creator's Geno and Mallow's moves are heavily based off Super Mario RPG, having long-ranged Normals and Hypers that are reconstructions of Mallow's special moves from the game in M.U.G.E.N, though Mallow notably lacks the timed hit mechanic from the source game, unlike the same creator's Geno. Mallow used to be very unbalanced when he was initially released, though the creator updated and nerfed the character since. Unlike Geno, Mallow's moveset is more melee-based and he has more lenient comboability; Mallow can chain light into medium into heavy attacks, and unlike Geno, Mallow can chain light and medium Normals into Specials, but not Hypers; Mallow is also able to chain attacks easily, but it's incredibily hard to go any further than five hits. Mallow is able to use his crouching as a Launcher and perform Aerial Raves on the opponent. Mallow's Normals have a long range and are fairly quick, but they also have infinite priority, something which hasn't been addressed since the character's release. One of Mallow's biggest disadvantages is his low damage output, as his attacks deal an unusually low amount of damage; even long combos and Hypers deal fairly low damage compared to most other characters; another big disadvantage Mallow has is the fact that he takes 50% more damage from melee attacks after the second hit of a combo onwards due to a DefenceMulSet state controller. Mallow's Hypers are very faithful to the source game, covering a wide portion of the screen, with even being a fullscreen attack, but they're notable for being incredibily weak for their Power cost, with the only Hyper that deals decent damage being , overshadowing because the latter deals only slightly more damage while using 1000 more Power; in addition, Mallow lacks the timed hit mechanic from the Mario RPGs, unlike Geno. Mallow is also notable for being able to recover Life at the cost of Power, though the amount of Life restored for the amount of Power is low, and having a gimmick Hyper that uses 1000 Power and can force the opponent into its idle animation provided the opponent isn't airborne, which can cancel out attacks. Mallow's size is small, making him harder to hit and giving him an advantage. Mallow has a custom and configurable A.I. which can be configured by editing the Mallow-2.cns file and has 12 different settings, not unlike the same creator's Geno, with the default setting being 7; on the default setting, the A.I. occasionally jumps around but often makes use of Mallow's comboability and performs combos, being able to perform Aerial Raves, and frequently uses Mallow's Hypers, though Mallow's low damage output prevents it from being too much of a challenge. When the A.I. is set to a lower difficulty, it becomes significantly easier since the A.I. will rarely perform comobs, though the differences when the A.I. is set to a higher difficulty aren't very noticeable. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | / | | }} | | | }} | / | | }} | / / | version: / versions: | }} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | / / |Restores 100 Life Can affect partners in Simul matches Uses 1000 Power| }} | |Shows opponent's number of Life remaining Forces opponent into idle animation when on the ground Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Dark Mallow' In this palette mode, Mallow's Attack and Defence are multiplied by 1.5 and Mallow no longer takes 50% more damage from melee attacks, though the Defence multiplier only applies after the second hit of a combo onwards; also, Mallow automatically gains Power at a slow rate, much like the Dark Geno palette mode of Tachi's Geno; this can help mitigate Mallow's naturally low damage output and makes Mallow cheaper and harder to fight. 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen New Mallow And New Geno Vs Old Mallow And Old Geno Trivia *With the exception of Mallow's eight and twelveth palette, his palettes are based on the armor available for Mallow in Super Mario RPG as seen in the game's Nintendo Player's Guide, with the only armor that isn't represented in Mallow's palettes being Fuzzy Pants. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Tachi Category:Characters made in 2008 }}